The Math Blocks Adventures in Wonderland
The Math Blocks Adventures in Wonderland (The Math Blocks Movie 3: Adventures in Wonderland) is the third movie from the Math Blocks franchise. Summary The Math Blocks must rescue the Princess of Wonderland from the Evil Wizard and his assistants, Pom and Pum. After the Sixbeen shows them her photo, the Blocks and Cousins search around the Earth for her before enlisting an unlikely replacement, an ordinary girl named Liyteen, to save her true look-alike. Plot In Numberland, the Math Blocks are visited by Sixbeen, the uncle of Sixy. Sixbeen gives the Math Blocks the task of finding the missing Princess of Heart, who is to be crowned queen in Wonderland, otherwise the villainous Wizard of Wonderland will gain the throne. Two, Squar, Four, Eight, Haikette, Sixy and Sixbeen search all over the world for the Princess, but to no avail. Squar is pointed to a girl who resembles the Princess, Liyteen. The Math Blocks decide that Liyteen could act as the Princess until the real one is found. The group is separated by the power of the Wizard, forcing Squar, Sixy and Sixbeen to use a big hole to reach Wonderland. In Wonderland, Two's group gain directions to Heart Palace from Officer Caterpillar. The Wizard sends his minions Pom and Pum to capture Liyteen using large battle robots, but the Math Blocks defeat them with a Math Block Stare. Grumpy's group reunite with the others as the Cheshire Cat appears, portrayed as a rapper. The Cheshire Cat splits the group of two, directing Two, Haikette, Liyteen and Sixbeen to Heart Palace, and Eight, Squar, Four and Sixy to look for the Mad Hatter, who knows where the Princess is. The Wizard captures Liyteen briefly and explains to her that when he rules he will make Wonderland less insane and more controlled. Liyteen flees and runs into the Queen of Hearts' throne room, where the Queen accepts Liyteen as her daughter whilst knowing she is not. Eight's group locate the Mad Hatter who takes them to the lair of the Jabberlocky, where the Princess is. Squar rescues the princess, but the Jabberlocky gets a thorn in his foot which is removed by the Math Blocks. In gratitude, the Jabberlocky (or "Stan" as he prefers to be called) decides to help them back to Heart Palace. As the Princess' coronation day arrives, the Wizard decides to expose Liyteen's identity to the court via the Princess Test, to prove that she is not the princess. Liyteen climbs a mountain to retrieve some water from a spring, aided secretly by Tenderheart and Lotsa Heart; however, Liyteen gives the water to an injured unicorn. Angered by this, the Wizard demands that Liyteen make the flowers in the palace garden bloom magically. The princess secretly steps in and makes the flowers bloom. The Wizard, who had not been anticipating the Princess' return, suddenly exclaims he had her kidnapped, exposing his crime. The Math Blocks, Liyteen, and the Wonderland characters confront the Wizard but the appearance of the Jabberlocky drives the villain insane, and he is arrested. The princess is crowned the new queen, and she helps Liyteen and the Math Blocks return home. Trivia Category:Movies